A Cry For Help
by Captain Salvatore
Summary: A tragedy occured in Sakura's life, and now she isn't the same. Her friends and family became very concerned and decided to take her to get help. But can the doctor figure out how to help her when she isn't willing to take the help? SS Review please :
1. The First Meeting

Hey everyone :) I'm back with a new story. I really hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I feel that over the course of these couple of years, I have really grown as a writer and I'm really thankful to everyone on here for the support and to encourage me to keep writing. So this story it dedicated to all my readers.

Summary: A tragedy occured in Sakura's life, and now she isn't the same. She never lets anyone come close to her anymore. Her friends and family became very concerned and decided to take her to get help. But can the doctor figure out how to help her when she isn't willing to take the help? SS. Review please :)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does :)

A 17 year old girl sat in her room looking at old photo albums. Her tears began falling and staining her fair skinned cheeks. A knock interrupted her sorrowful moment.

"Sakura. You missed dinner, so I brought up some food for you." Sakura Kinomoto's older brother Touya Kinomoto said.

"I'm not hungry. It's kinda the reason I didn't come down for dinner." Sakura said bitterly as she wiped away her tears.

"Please Sakura. Eat something. Your attitude is worrying dad." At the moment she heard 'dad' she shoved the photo albums under her pillows and got up to open the door. "That's my girl." Touya said as he walked in. He set the tray of food on Sakura's desk. He was about to turn around and leave until he noticed a corner of one of the albums under Sakura's pillow. He walked over to it and pulled it out.

"Don't touch them!" Sakura yelled as she ran over and snatched the album from her brother. "No one is supposed to touch them!"

"Sakura, you have to let it go! It's been 2 years!" Touya tried to explain to Sakura.

"I DON'T CARE!" Sakura screamed with a firey rage. "She's still with me! She didn't leave me! We promised each other we wouldn't leave each other!"

"Sakura! She's gone! You can't change it! Screaming that nothing happened won't change what happened! It never will!" Touya reasoned/

"No...no....no..." Sakura kept whispering. "NO!" She screamed. Touya grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Yes, Sakura. She's gone." He said slowly. Sakura kept whispering 'no' until she slowly slipped into unconciousness.

**Downstairs**

"She had another one of her episodes. Dad, we need to take her to get help. It's been 2 goddamn years! She clearly isn't getting any better." Touya explained to his father.

"I never thought it would come to this. How can a father take his own daughter to...to a center full of crazies? My daughter isn't crazy Touya." Fujitaka Kinomoto said.

"Dad, I know she isn't crazy. But, that's not the problem. The problen is that she isn't dealing with the grief properly. Even 2 years later she isn't back to normal. Clearly she needs to see someone who can help her through this." Touya tried to reason with his father.

Fujitaka sighed. "I guess you're right. I can't bear seeing my daughter in any more pain. I'll make the phone call right now." He walked over to phone, took out the phone book and looked for the number he was searching for.

"Hello?" said the receptionist on the other end.

"Hello, this is Fujitaka Kinomoto, and I would like to make an appointment for my daughter, Sakura Kinomoto."

"Yes sir. Is tomorrow 4:30pm alright for you?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be fine, thank you." He said.

"Alright sir."

"Thank you very much miss." He said and hung up the phone. He sat on his down in his couch and put his head in his hands, in a defeated manner, and wept.

**In Sakura's Room, Sakura's POV**

_I'm running. I don't know where and why I'm running, just that I know running is all I can do. I see something infront of me, but far away. It's very faint. I try calling out to it, but I have no voice. I try yelling again, but still no voice. The object is getting farther from me and I start running faster to catch up to it. Suddenly, the object turns into her and I stop dead in my tracks._

I wake up with a jolt, drenched in my sweat. My face is wet from tears. I get up and walk over into my bathroom and look at my reflection in the mirror. It looks like I just came back from swimming. My eyes are red and my hair is all over the place. I'm still shaking from my dream...no...my nightmare. She wasn't supposed to leave...it wasn't supposed to happen.

I miss you...

**End of Sakura's POV**

**Next Day, At School**

"Hey, emo girl." A guy said to Sakura as she walked by. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the guy who made the comment.

"Hey, guy with no balls." She said bitterly with a weird smile. A couple of "oh my gosh's and ooo's began forming with the crowd around. "I would just like to say, next comment you make about me, may be your last. So watch what you say alright pre-schooler?" She said with sarcastic sweetness with a smile. She meant business. Nobody messed with her, unless they wanted to pain...just like the pain she's been suffering.

"Oh yeah?" He said with a smirk. "What are you gonna do? Scream and yell at me and walk away?" He laughed with his friends. Sakura rolled her eyes. She grabbed his shirt by the collar and threw him to the ground. He landed with a 'thud' and was yelling 'ow' as everyone else around stood by and watched. Sakura put her foot on his back and pressed deep and hard.

"What was that? I didn't hear what you said. Try again?" She said, obviously extremely pissed off.

"No-nothing. I said nothing." He squirmed.

"Apologize!" She demanded.

"N-no!" He said between moans of pain.

"I said apologize!" She yelled and pressed harder with her foot.

"Ok! I'm sorry!" He gave in.

"That's more like it." She picked him up on the gorund from his shirt and held him to her face. "Next time you decided to make a stupid comment, remember me and we'll see if you'd like to make that comment. Got it?" She said with fire in her eyes

"Y-yes." He whimpered.

"Miss Kinomoto!" Principal Keiko yelled. Sakura looked over the shoulder of the boy she was holding up. "Put that boy down this instant!"

"As you say." She dropped him to the floor and he lay there on the ground as his friends came to help him up.

"Come with me Miss Kinomoto." Principal Keiko ordered. Sakura sighed in agitation and followed the principal to her office.

Sakura was waiting outside Principal Keiko's office, when her father walked in and sat next to her.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Sakura said with a question mark on her face.

"You're principal called. She said you got into trouble again." Her father said.

"Ugh, dad. It was nothing. She's just over reacting." Sakura said.

"We'll see about that after my meeting with her." He got up and knocked on the door and Principal Keiko answered.

"Hello Mr. Kinomoto. Please come in." She said.

20 minutes later

Fujitaka and Principal Keiko walked out of her office. Fujitaka clearly didn't look happy, and Sakura could see it instantly. She knew she was in deep trouble. But she pushed it off. She didn't give a rats ass anymore about anything.

"Sakura, you are excused from today's school day. You're father will be taking you home."

"Let's go Sakura." Fujitaka said. Sakura could sense the disappointment. But what did she care? No one knew how she felt. They could never know how she felt. It was a quiet ride home in the car. When they entered their home, Sakura walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

"About what?" She said inocenntly.

"About how you've been suspended from school for 2 weeks for beating up a kid."

"Oh, who cares dad?" Sakura stood up. "He was asking for it, and I was generous enough to give it to him." She smiled.

"Sakura, this behaviour is unacceptable." Sakura just rolled her eyes at her father. "I have made an appointment with a therapist for you today."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What? I don't need some shrink analyzing me like I'm some sort of lab rat, alright?"

"You are going, and that's final." Mr. Kinomoto said with such athority, Sakura was a bit shaken. Her father never talked to her like that.

"Whatever." She said. Sakura began walking to the stairs until what her father said made her stop.

"What happened to my Sakura? The old Sakura. My little girl who was a good girl, and who was porper and well behaved?"

Sakura let out a quiet sigh and held back the emotion in her voice, and said, "she died on July 16, 2008." she ran back to her room, closed the door and fell to the ground in defeat. She buried herself in her pain and her tears.

* * *

Well there is the first chapter :) I hope you guys like where I'm going with this story. I can't promise that it'll be amazing, but I'll try. Lol. I have the second chapter ready to post, but as my readers know, I like to have some reviews first. PLEASE REVIEW :D Criticism is allowed, but please don't sound too mean :) Bye bye :)


	2. Therapy

I am a horrible person! I'm SO sorry about the wait. My goodness it's been FOREVER! With school and some family stuff going on, I just didn't have the time. But now, school is out! And I have the whole summer to write! I'm really excited about this :) Enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does :)

Sakura and her dad walked into the therapist's office at exactly 4:20pm that day. They sat on the chairs outside of the office and waited to be called.

"I've heard she's a very good therapist." Fujitaka said.

"So? I don''t need some shrink." Sakura said.

"Now, Sakura. I wanted you to behave yourself and do as the therapist says. No attitude. We want you to get better."

"Whatever." Sakura just brushed off her father as if he was just a peice of lint on her shirt.

"Miss Sakura Kinomoto." The receptionist called.

"Let's go honey." Her father said, but Sakura already had gotten up without saying anything and made her way to the doctor's door.

Sakura and Fujitaka were greeted by a tall, beautiful womam. She had long black hair and was extremely radiant. Her voice matched her face perfectly. "Hello, Mr and Miss Kinomoto. Please have a seat here." Sakura and her dad took a seat infront of the desk. "I am Dr. Yelan Li."

Sakura sat slouched, clearly showing she didn't want to be there. "Miss Kinomoto, how are you today?"

"Peachy." Sakura replied, not really paying attention to what was going on. Yelan took mental notes of Sakura's posture and body language. She noticed how Sakura seemed annoyed. She made sure to remember these things.

"Now, Mr. Kinomoto. You have filled in the form and I have read it over. Seeing the situtation, I think it would be better if I tried talking to Sakura alone first. Is that alright?" Yelan said in her sweet melody-like voice.

"Of course. I'll just step out." Fujitaka stood and looked at Sakura and gave her the you-better-behave look. After Fujitaka closed the door behind him, Yelan stood and made her way to the chair next to Sakura.

"Miss Kinomoto, uh, may I call you Sakura?" She asked.

"No." Sakura said rather rudely, but she didn't care.

"Fair enough. Miss Kinomoto, I want to start out slow. We don't need to rush into anything. I really want to understand you. Don't think of these meetings as a waste of time. Think of them as a life changing choice. Hopefully, these meetings will help you deal with whatever you need to deal with. How about we start, hm?" Yelan said in a very motherly tone, Sakura relaxed a bit, but kept her guard up.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura said bluntly.

"Well, I want to help you."

"You can't." Sakura said.

"And, why not?" Yelan questioned.

"No one can help me."

"Miss Kinomoto, everyone can be helped, but only if they choose to be helped. Otherwise they get stuck." Yelan said.

"Well Dr. Li, I don'\t wish to be helped, alright? I'm fine the way I am. Everyone thinks I need help. I'm fine!" Sakura cried.

"Miss Kinomoto, please calm down. Like I said, this process takes time. I don't expect you to get better in one day." Yelan said calmly, as if not affected by the outburst.

Sakura took a breath to calm herself down. The last thing she needed was to have one of her episodes in a therapist's office and be labelled crazy and put away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out like that. I just don't want help. I don't need it." Sakura said.

"I think it's time I talked with your father." Yelan concluded. "Call him in, and you can sit outside and wait for him."

"Fine by me." Sakura got up and called her dad in. After her father closed the door, Sakura sat down in a chair, worn out. She put her head in her hands and let out a deep sigh.

"Fuck." Sakura talked in her hands.

"I don't think a young lady should be using that kind of language."

Sakura looked up to see who that voice and comment belonged to so she could kick their ass. She eyes connected with a pair of deep amber coloured eyes. She felt herself get lost into them. She snapped out of the trance when he began talking again.

"What happened? Cat got your tongue?" He said.

"What are you, five?" An annoyed Sakura remarked.

"Of course not! I'm 18 thank you." He smiled at his witty pun.

"This place is a loony bin." Sakura whispered to herself.

"This isn't an asylum. It's a therapy office." He smiled.

"Do you have sonar hearing or something?" Sakura exclaimed.

"No, just normal hearing here." The boy said casually with a goofy smile. "By the way, My name is Syaoran. And yours?"

"None of your business." Sakura rolled her eyes. She reverted her attention to the opening door of Dr Yelan Li. Her father said his goodbyes and walked over to Sakura.

"Let's go Sakura." Sakura automatically stood and left the office.

"Hm...Sakura." Syaoran smiled to himself.

**Kinomoto Residence**

"So how did the meeting go?" Touya asked his dad after dinner and Sakura retreated to her room, a daily routine.

"According to the therapist, not so well." Fujitaka sighed.

"Oh no. What did Sakura do?" Touya asked.

"Nothing. That's it. She didn't respond to the doctor. And when she did, they were rude remarks or comments. Touya, I just don't know what to do." Fujitaka said, feeling helpless.

"Don't worry. They'll help her," Touya reassured his dad, "That's what they do."

**In Sakura's Room, Sakura's POV**

I'm sitting in my room, holding the albums close to me. I feel like every time I'm away from them, they'll take them away from me. They don't understand! They can never understand what's going on. Why can't they see that no one and nothing can help me. They can't have to old me back..It just isn't possible. The old Sakura died the day _she_ died.

"I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry Touya...I'm sorry." I whispered to myself. I know they can't hear me, but it helps to say it.

My fresh, warm tears begin to fall and I silently fall asleep...my dreamless sleep... diving into my nightmares.

**End of Sakura's POV**

**At Penguin Park, Syaoran's POV**

The wind is rustling my hair as it blows. It's a chilly October night and I randomly decided to take a walk. I feel stupid now. Damn it's cold! I sit on a swing near by and begin pumping my legs slowly. Ever since today at the therapy office, I can't get that girl out of my mind. How can I forget those perfect emerald eyes. Her petite figure. I could sense her vunerability, yet I was getting a piss-off vibe. I wonder what happened to her that she ended up their. The way she talked, she didn't seem the sweetest girl in the world, but I feel weird when she talks that way. I can tell she's putting up a shield to protect herself...but from what?

"Sakura..." I said solfty.

**Sakura's Room, Sakura's POV**

I woke up screaming. I had another one of my nightmares. When will they stop? When will they leave me alone? I know it was my fault. Why must I be reminded while I'm asleep? I punish myself when I'm awake anyways. Why can't I get any peace?

I look over at my alarm clock. It reads 5:30am. Aw, hell. I might as well get ready for school now. I start out of my bed until I remember I've been suspended. Now what am I supposed to do? I can't go back to sleep...I just can't. I walk over to my closet and pull out a sweater and head downstairs. I walk outside of my backyard and sit on the chaise that's on the patio. I let out a deep sigh. I really shouldn't be awake. It isn't good when I start thinking about that day, and thats all I do. I lay there until I fell asleep...this time, a dreamless _and_ a nightmareless sleep.

* * *

And there it is. End of Chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry for any grammical errors. Please review! Even it's like 2 words. Every word counts. I will see you in the next chapter :)

-Sabby


	3. We Meet Again

Hey everyone :) God knows how late I am. SO SORRY :D Please forgive me :) I've been having sme family issues going on at home and I really didn't have the energy to write. But now I'm back so let's hope that I stop taking so long with the updates :P Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does.

Sakura was sitting in her room by herself reading the book "Thirteen Reasons Why," when her dad called her downstiars so they could leave for Sakura's next meeting with Dr. Li.

"Ugh. What the hell." Sakura said in annoyance.

**Therapy Office**

"Hello Miss Kinomoto. It's nice to see you again." Yelan said sweetly.

"Yeah, sure." Sakura said.

"Miss Kinomoto. I know you don't want to be here. Frankly, I'd rather be getting my nails done. But I'm not getting them done. And you know why?" Yelan smiled. Sakura continued to stare out the window, watching the birds in the birdhouse tweet happily without a care in the world.

"Because I want to help you." Yelan said it with such compassion, Sakura looked at her, and was reminded of her own mother. Granted, she barely remembered her anyway, but looking at Yelan, somehow she saw a reflection of her mother's photo that she stares at numerous times a day. "According to your father, you used to be a vibrant girl. Smiling every morning and always thinking of others. Now, he says, you keep to yourself. Very quiet and doesn't care about anything or anyone anymore. I know that you know that it's very unsettling for your family and friends."

"I don't have any friends...not anymore." Sakura said quietly, but Yelan heard it anyways. She sat in the chair next to Sakura and just looked at her. Wondering why this young girl wasn't opening up.

"Listen. I don't want to be rude or anything. But please, leave me alone. I don't need any help. How many times do I need to say it before anybody listens to me?" Sakura sadly said.

"Fair enough." Yelan stood and opened the door for Sakura. She stood and left the office and her father walked in to have a chat with Yelan.

"Any luck?" Mr. Kinomoto said as he sat down.

"I'm afraid not. I don't understand. After these types of tragedies, they usually open up very easily and are able to get on with their lives eventually. Obviously, it's hard for them at the begining. But it's been 2 years for Sakura. I wonder what's keeping her trapped."

Mr. Kinomoto took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Don't worry Mr. Kinomoto. This is a hard case, but not one which we can't solve. I will do anything in my power to to save her. Not only for the sake of everyone else, but for the sake of herself."

**During Mr. Kinomoto and Yelan's Conversation, In Waiting Room. Sakura's POV**

I was sitting in the waiting room as my dad and Dr. Li had their conversation. I hope they realize I'm a lost cause and not worth it. I sighed.

"Well well well. Look who's back."

I turned to see who had just walked in. It's that guy from before. Uh, what was his name again? S-sy- oh whatever. He's not imporant.

"Miss Sakura. How are you this fine day?" I looked at him.

"How do you know my name? I'm pretty sure I didn't tell you." I said. What the hell? Weird kid.

"Oh, you didn't." He smiled. My expression went 'W.T.F.?' "The man yesterday called you by your name." He explained. Oh great. Way to go dad. "Anyways. You didn't answer my question." He said.

"Alright. Why don't you just leave me alone? Please, I don't need another annoying buzzing in my ear, got it?" I said. I was annoyed. 1. I didn't want to be here. 2. This guy keeps annoying me. Why don't people get the freakin' message?

"Oh, I can't do that now can I? You're way to interesting." He flashed a sweet smile that made my insides turn. Wait.._my insides are turning_? What am i? In a cheesy soap opera?

"Why don't you go find someone who gives a shit." Sakura snapped at this boy who was increasingly getting on her last nerve.

"A feisty one eh? Well that's alright. I can work with that." Syaoran smiled. Sakura's dad and Dr. Yelan walked out of the office.

"Let's go Sakura."

"Oh thank God." Sakura whispered under her breath as she got up and made her way to the parking lot. She could hear Syaoran chuckle. "Ugh!" She groaned.

When Sakura got home, she went right into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. Her dad followed suit.

"You're eating?" Her dad said surprised.

"Yeah. Juts because I don't eat one night doesn't mean that I'll never eat. Jeez." Sakura rolled her eyes. She realized she just hurt her father with this comment, but this became a routine with them. Concerned father and snippy daughter.

Sakura took her sandwich to her room and when she was sure no one was watching, she threw it into the garbage. She crawled into her bed and stayed like that for hours until she finally drifted into a afternoon slumber.

**Li Residence**

The Li family were all scattered all over their masion. Yelan Li was in her office on the phone with some paitents of hers. Her daughters Fuutie, Fanren, Shiefa and Feimei were doing each others hair and make up for the latest party that Fuutie's boyfriend was having. Kenji owned the hottest club in town and they all were always invited. As for Syaoran, he was in the kitchen fixing up himself a strawberry and banana milkshake.

"M-m-good." He smiled to himself.

"SYAO!"

"Ugh man." Syaoran said as he turned to see his sister Feimei standing in front of him.

"How do I look?" She did a little twirl for him.

He look at her pink halter top and her blue mini skirt and let out a little chuckle. "You look like cotton candy." He grabbed his shake and walked laughing.

"Hmph. Rude." Feimei left to grab her sisters so they could leave and party.

"Syaoran, sweetheart." Said a chime-like voice. He looked at his mother, waiting impaitently. "Why don't you go out with them tonight? You've been stuck in the house for weeks. Go out. Have some fun!"

"Meet a girl." Famren snickered. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"No, mother. I don't want to go out. I'm happy here."

"Seriously, honey. You need to get out more. Go get changed and we'll wait for you. You won't be bored. You can chill with Kenji." Fuutie walked in with the click-clack of her heels.

"Cause' you know, he's such a great guy." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. You know you want to come. Just go get dressed." His sister ordered him.

"Jeesh, fine! I'll be right back."

When Syaoran was out of earshot, Yelan slipped Fuuite a 20. (Sorry, this is in dollars. I don't know how the yen currency works. Please bear with me).

**Kinomoto Residence**

Sakura woke up from a dreamless nap. The best kind. She looked at the clock on her wall. It read 8:30pm. _Damn_ she thought. Sakura got out of bed and made her way downstairs. As she reached the living room, her doorbell rang.

"Touya, you get it!" Sakura yelled lazily as she switched through the tv channels.

"Sakura! Someone's at the door for you."

Sakura was confused. "Who the hell is here to see me." No one ever came to visit her. She made her way to her door and faced the horror that stood in her door way. Her eyes widened. "God no. Oh my God no!"

"Hey Cuz!" Tomoyo Daidouji screamed waving her arms above her head. Sakura's cousin from her mother's side. She was the most upbeat and happiest person Sakura ever knew. The last thing she needed right now was upbeat and happy. She wanted to be alone with herself and her misery.

"Go away." Sakura said as she walked away from the door.

"No can do Saki!"

"Don't call me Saki."

"Anyway Saki, I am here to take you out." Tomoyo said all happily.

"Are you shitting me? I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh yes you are!"

"Where the hell were you 2 years ago? After everything that happened, you still expect me to go out and party? I don't think so. I can't ever...never..." Sakura drifted into her thoughts.

"Sakura." Tomoyo's tone chnaged into a more sympathetic sister voice. "Honey, you need to go out sometime. I know what happened. I was there remember? Well...not _there_ there but you know what I mean. The point is, all I'm asking is for you to come out with me and a couple girls for one night. Then you can go back to sulking. Which I think is totally unnecessary because it has been long enough."

Sakura justed stared at her cousin. Is she out of her might? She must be delirious.

"Please!" Tomoyo pleased.

"Ugh fine. If it'll shut you the hell up. But don't expect me to get all happy. Because...I really want to be alone...and if I want to be alone there, you're going to leave me alone. Alright?"

"Yes! Now, time for outfits!" They swirled into a whirlwind of outfits and Tomoyo finally came to a stop and was happy with her outcome.

"Seriously. I'm not going like this." Sakura was wearing a pink and black flower printed dress with black tights and black flats. She had a pink headband and silver earrings on. She also had a pink scarf around her neck as well as many braclets. "Okay no." She took off the scarf, the braclets, and the earrings.

"You look fabulous."

"Oh whatever. Kill me now."

"Let's go!" Tomoyo squealed.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. Next one will be up soon :) I hope you readers like it :) Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I will fix them at a later time. Please review. Criticism is welcome. Until next time, goodnight and goodbye :)3

-TwilighterSabby


End file.
